


Bubblegum B*tch

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Idea Sex, Bad Ideas, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Be Careful What You Wish For, Beer, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Brief mention of the theoretical possibility of dubcon/noncon, Casual Mentions Of Pregnancy Disguised As A Bad Attempt At Drunken Flirting, Cigarettes, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consent Issues, Crushes, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Fables - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Fairy Tale Elements, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fractured Fairy Tale, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Hand & Finger Kink, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Insecurity, It's brief but there yet again, Kinda?, Kissing, Knotting, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misgendering, Morning After, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not a Love Story, One Night Stands, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pinups, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Life Choices, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secretly a Virgin, Self-Esteem Issues, Senpai Notice Me, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Sloppy Seconds, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smoking, Sweat, Teen Crush, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, To emphasize what a bad idea this sex actually is lol, Trust, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yes hello I'm calling out my own characters who's gonna stop me though?, You Have Been Warned, at least a little bit, brief but there, it's brief but it's there, mentioned - Freeform, red flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "Why are you still on suppressants?," Matt asks casually, leaning closer, closer still, and your beer-drunk brain tries to reason that he also isn't sober enough anymore to not lean on the table between you for support. "Scared I might knock you up?"Everything about Matt - starting with him passing judgement on your medical history and life choices after knowing you for barely even a day and only continuing with him implying that letting him pay for your beer basically means you already consented to sleep with him before the night is over - screams REDFLAGREDFLAGREDFLAG, but you can't help but be drawn to him for he looks a little like the gym teacher you used to have a crush on in high school and he's also the only alpha ever to seem to show even the slightest bit of interest in you.(Or: Pascal is an Alpha who likes Alphas. Matt is an Alpha who doesn't. So when Matt mistakes Pascal for an Omega, he doesn't exactly complain right away...)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Bubblegum B*tch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



> Dear recip!
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> In your letter you said you liked age gaps, first times/loss of virginity and myths, fairytales, and folktales, so I tried to deliver as best as I could - although instead of actually writing /about/ that last part I just got a little distracted by your Big Bad Wolf/Boy Who Cried Wolf request, so you just might find some parallels between my OCs and those characters...  
> I also tried to hint at social and psychological science-y stuff and I tried to work with an "unconventional" POV, but I'm not sure if simply writing porn in second person counts xD

> _Figure like a pinup, figure like a doll_  
>  _Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all_  
>  _Candy bear, sweety pie, wanna be adored_  
>  _I'm the girl you'd die for_  
>  _(I chew you up and I spit you out)_
> 
> \- Marina And The Diamonds

"Why are you still on suppressants?," Matt asks casually, leaning closer, closer still, and your beer-drunk brain tries to reason that he also isn't sober enough anymore to not lean on the table between you for support. "Scared I might knock you up?"  
Everything about Matt - passing judgement on your medical history after knowing you for barely even a day, implying that all Omegas over the age of consent should be experiencing dangerous heats regularly and that letting him pay for your beer basically means you already consented to sleep with him before the night is over... - screams REDFLAGREDFLAGREDFLAG, but you can't help but be drawn to him because he's the only alpha ever to seem to show even the slightest bit of interest in you.  
(And you remember that one time in high school that you followed the gym teacher you had a crush on into the changing rooms and found him jerking of to the sweet, busty omega pin-up hanging on the inside of his locker door, wrapping his strong, big hands around his knot.  
And you remember jerking off to the mental image of your teacher jerking off, two fingers inside your suspiciously dry asshole, when you felt something grow at the base of your own cock...)  
"I started taking them when I was 16 years old and my body still hadn't started working like an Omega's supposed to and I was... scared I might turn out to be an Alpha, after all."  
It's only partly a lie that makes Matt nearly choke on his drink, or maybe what is coming so dangerously close to almost killing him is the laughter bubbeling up in his throat.  
"Excuse you? You're a pussyboi if I've ever seen one. And I've seen quite a few, trust me."  
He grins at you so fucking filthily that you can nearly overlook the next red flag that is him calling you a sexist slur.  
He doesn't ask why you were scared to turn out an Omega, but his reaction makes it evident that when he looks at you, he sees what everybody sees: someone who likes Alphas - and even in this "modern" world, no one would expect, let alone accept, anyone who did that to not be an Omega. "Maybe you're right...," you murmur, already slurring your words, "... Maybe all I need is to be fucked by some big, fat Alpha cock - but I've never done any of this before."  
None of you can deny the sudden flare-up of sparkling hunger in his eyes.  
"Well," he practically growls, and you shiver, "this night just turned even more /interesting/."

*

You let him take you home and drive because he insists that he isn't drunk. For some weird reason you trust him on that.  
Maybe it's because he's older. You're eighteen, he's twenty-three. He owns a small apartment in the outskirts of the town, but when he backs you up against the door you just came through and kisses you like he means it, all you can taste on his lips are beer and cigarettes.  
He leads you to his bedroom and you lie down next to him and you stare at each other in the half-light until you can work up the courage to kiss him again.  
His hands begin to explore your body, seemingly innocent at first, your back, your belly; then he begins to kiss your neck - you plead him to not leave any marks, and he chuckles at your "fear of being mated"; and you can't bring yourself to argue.  
The next thing he does is he touches your dick, that's already half-hard and still ridiculously pathetic.  
"Aw, that's cute," he chuckles, and you can't help but blush and grow even harder in his loose grip.  
He doesn't bother long with it, though, quietly compelling you to /turn around/, so he has better access to your ass.  
You have barely enough presence of mind to ask him if he's got any lube.  
"Sure thing, baby boy," he murmurs between kisses as he hands it to you, as if it's somehow your responsibility for making your body hot and welcoming and simply /penetratable/ for his cock and knot because your active choice to keep taking suppressants prevents your body from doing it itself; and taking into consideration that he's /convinced/ you're an omega, you can't exactly argue with that logic, so you take the bottle from him and pour some of the sticky fluid onto your shaking fingers.  
You try not to hurry, slowly but steadily working one lubed-up finger into you one at a time.  
/This/, you've done before, therefore you briefly consider stopping at the third, but one look over your shoulder, one look at Matt's achingly hard length, still impressive when stroked and held by his own /massive/ hand, makes you remember that you've never taken anything even remotely resembling a real cock, let alone a real knot, and you push in a forth before you push back against him, quietly begging him to fuck you, hard, mate you and knock you up.  
He chuckles again. "You look good like this, all desperate and pathetic. And you seriously think you could be an Alpha?"  
And it hurts when he says that, more than when he pushes his dick inside you, and that's when you know it. You're an Alpha, but you're just as desperate for another Alpha's cock and knot as an Omega in heat. But when he bottoms out, your mind goes blank, and a loud moan escapes you.  
"Fuck!"  
"Fuck yeah," Matt half-echoes, and if you'd been in your right mind, you would've realized then that you'd made a mistake - one without consequences right then and there, but a mistake nonetheless. You would've realized that Matt isn't very considerate of his partners, he didn't bother to check on you and he wouldn't stop if you actually meant /fuck no/, although it will take you a whole year to realize that; right now, all you can think about is the deliciously painful stretch of his cock up your ass.  
You can hear yourself moan even louder as he begins to move, starting with hard, fast thrusts right away. "You're so fucking tight, such a good bitch," he groans, and you whine at this condescending praise. "Oh, god!"  
"There's no god," Matt hisses, puctuating each word with another sharp trust, knocking the uprising laughter straight out of him.  
"I don't care," you whine, "I just care about your knot!" "Good boy, fuck," he groans, "You're just so fucking perfect. Say my name."  
And somewhere deep inside you you understand he doesn't mean his given name, and you begin to breathlessly chant, "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha..."  
And with that, as if on command, he goes very still as his knot swells inside of you.  
A very undignified sound starts to form in your throat, it's a small little thing at first, a whine that expands into a moan that grows into a scream that dies when your lungs give out and you go back to moan-whining as he stretches your ass open impossibly wide and it hurts but it's also just so fucking perfect and you nearly black out as he begins to empy his balls inside you and the both of you begin to mutter sweet nothings about him filling and knocking you up.  
You only very slowly begin to come back to earth and reality when he's already slipping out of you again. He rolls himself onto his back and you curl up into a tight ball next to him as you feel his cum ooze out of you and the reality of what you, an Alpha, have done with another Alpha, dawns on you, but you don't have much time to feel filthy and disgusting before he catches his breath and starts talking again.  
"C'mon, Omega, now don't be shy," he murmurs as he idly lights himself a cigarette after, and you come to rest your head on his sweaty, heaving chest. It's only when he pulls you tight against his body that the both of you realize you're still hard.  
Except he's so used to his partners coming from anal stimulation alone, he misinterprets the signs.  
"Already hard again, huh, Omega? Desperate now after your first real lay, huh? Already contemplating to quit suppressants cold turkey and become my obedient little mate, huh? Whatever, dude, I'm way to tired to deal with your little omega boner now, but you can rut against my leg like the filthy bitch in heat that you are."  
It still stings to be called an Omega now that you're so acutely aware that you aren't one but an Alpha indeed, but you try not to over-analyze his post-coital high ramblings and concentrate on the last thing that rings true to your ears: that you're a filthy bitch; but a good one indeed.  
It doesn't take long before you cum all over the strong muscle of his thigh.  
"Ew, that's disgusting, lick it up."  
But even if you're only trying to be a good bitch for him and you're still shaking in the aftershocks of your own pathetic little orgasm, you obey immediately. It's weird and humiliating and it doesn't even taste good, just bitter and salty.  
He awkwardly pets your hair and calls you a good, although /messy/, boy again. A full-body shudder washes over you, and as you look up at him again, there's his dick in the way, long and thick and already standing at attention again, already leaking pre-cum at the tip.  
"Aw, look what you've done to me now. Can't just put your filthy mouth on me like that and expect me to not want it on my cock after. Open up nice and wide for me now, bitch."  
And although you've never done this before, you let your mouth fall open on demand and let him push his dick into your mouth despite your ass still aching from it.  
"Ah-ah, careful with the teeth now, slut," he warns, and you try your best to lap at him like the good bitch he needwants you to be, even as you struggle to breathe as his leaking dickhead hits the back of your throat.  
Somehow, he tastes a lot better than your own cum did, like stale honey, maybe.  
He begins to fuck your throat in slow, deliberate but deep thrusts, slowly working past your gag reflex, making your adam's apple bob frantically, trying not to choke on the varying degrees of pressure against the back of his throat and the accompanying constant flow of saliva.  
Soon, he speeds up, beginning to fuck your throat in earmest now, and you begin to gag and splutter around his cock either way until there are tears in your eyes, but loving every second of it.  
Eventually, you can feel his knot fill out again, stretching your chapped lips into a perfect O. It hurts and makes your eyes water even more, until you're full-on crying, and he rubs the tears into your skin, stroking your hair with his other hand, telling you how pretty you look like this as he comes down your throat in thick, bitter spurts that make you choke, but there's no escaping his seed, especially not when he tells you to swallow and you simply have to obey instinctively.  
"Don't forget to breathe," he reminds you merely seconds before his knot deflates, and you draw in a choked breath that's more leftover come than air or anything else.  
"C'mon now, clean up the mess you've made of me. We can't all be cum-stained omega whores like you, pretty boy," he teases idly, and you obey again.  
He turns his back to you before falling asleep, and you lay awake in your own spunk thinking about everything and nothing until sunrise.  
That's when he stirs awake, too, already hard again. His fingers find your used hole, still wet from lube and come, and he pushes in again without asking first, although the moan it draws from your aching throat barely sounds like a complaint. It isn't, but a testament to the poor life choices you made so far.  
He fucks you hard, fast and in silence this time, which only gives you more room to fill up with desperate whining, moaning and the occasional scream when he seemingly accidentally brushes over your prostate.  
When you feel his knot swell painfully inside you, you can't help but beg.  
"Please, oh, please, alpha, please touch my cock, I need to come so fucking desperately, oh, please, alpha, oh..." "You're so fucking pathetic," he groaned, "you're either going to come from my cock alone or you'll have to rut against something else afterwards, I don't even fucking care."  
There's not much else for you to do except moan, "Yes, Alpha!", obediently as he begins to come inside you in slow, heavy spurts, shifting impossibly inside you despite the knot holding him in place and somehow becoming an unyielding pressure point against your prostate, making you come with a strangled shout.  
You're so exthaused that you simply fall asleep right then and there, with his knot still inside you and you're whole body feeling sticky with sweat and come.  
When you come to again, his side of the bed's empty, and you raise your head to look around the room, disoriented.  
That's when he comes in, still naked except for a towel lavisciously hanging from his hips, a single cup of coffee in his hand, his hair still damp from the shower.  
He looks so stunningly beautiful, you want to get up from the bed just to crawl to him on all fours, nosing and licking at the towel like the bitch in heat you are and beg him to fuck you again, although you're whole body hurts and feels raw and sore.  
"Morning," you mumble sleepily.  
He doesn't reply. Instead, he says, coldly, "You should shower, too, bitch, you look and smell disgusting."  
The words don't sting as much as he probably wants them to, but they get the message across.  
"Yes, Alpha," you mumble obediently, scurrying and hurrying to pick your clothes off the floor and adverding his gaze as you pass by him, which only means you catch a glimpse of his already half-hard cock, telling you he quite enjoyed the view of you bending over naked.  
"The bathroom's down the hall," he says, and you simply nod, not bothering with a verbal reply this time around.

*

You stay under the hot spray of the shower for quite a while and then some, until you feel clean again.  
You try not to think too much about the implications of what happened last night, but you can't help the pictures and feelings bubbeling up in your memory time and time again, over and over, leaving you with a raging hard-on in their wake, but with a hand on your cock you're swift and quick to deal with it. The orgasm leaves you feeling even more filthy and sore, but you try not to think about it too much.  
You towel yourself dry and put your clothes back on. They smell like his cigarettes and your cheap unisex perfume.  
You find the bedroom door closed, and your knock gets no reply.  
You go looking for him all over the flat and find him in the kitchen.  
He's put on some sweatpants, the light of early noon painting patterns on his naked torso and tussled hair while he's pretending to read the newspaper and going through his who-knows-what-number cup of coffee.  
"Hey," you say to get his attention, your voice still sore from all the sounds he drew from your lips last night.  
He looks up from his newspaper, quickly but idly.  
"Hey," he repeats. "Need a ride home?"  
You can't help but laugh at that, but it's sincere. The message couldn't be clearer. "Sure thing, dude."


End file.
